


No Pressure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	No Pressure

Severus was holed away in his office; an outline of his current project nearly complete, a letter to the editor half finished, and a review of a new apothecary only just started. Why had he believed being his own boss would be without the pressures of a regular job? Dipping his quill into the inkpot once more he bent his head over the letter.

“Please.” Something, or some _one_ , thumped against the door.

“God, yes.” Had they cast _Sonorus_ , the annoying brats?

Severus sighed and waved his wand. The door swung open; Harry and Draco crashed to the floor.

~*~

“I'm trying to work,” Severus scolded. “I have deadlines to meet.”

“All work and, uh, no play,” Harry panted as Draco sucked a nipple, “makes Severus a dull boy.”

Draco looked up from his task and Severus could practically feel Draco's mouth on his cock just from the look in his eyes. Severus watched as Harry pulled off Draco's denims, his resolve crumbling as he watched Harry slick his fingers and plunge them into Draco's arse.

“I suppose I can put this off for a few minutes.” He reached for the placket of his trousers.

~*~

“We thought you might see things our way,” Harry said as he pushed inside Draco. Severus stepped out of his trousers and pants, fisting his cock slowly.

“I want to suck you,” Draco said, licking his lips suggestively. Severus dropped down to his knees and slipped his length between Draco's lips. Harry leaned forward as he fucked Draco and Severus did the same, snogging over Draco's body. Harry suddenly stilled, moaning into Severus's mouth as he came. Severus slid his cock out of Draco's mouth with a pop and moved to take Harry's position at Draco's loosened arse.

~*~

Draco's hole was slick with Harry's come and Severus pushed inside in a single thrust.

“Please,” Draco moaned and Harry bent his head, swallowing Draco's cock to the root while Severus sped his pace. 

“Such naughty boys you are,” Severus murmured as he fucked Draco. He was hot and wet and perfect, his muscles clenching around him each time he the drove in. Draco's fingers tangled in Harry's hair as his back arched and cried out, pulling Severus over the edge as well.

Severus looked down at his debauched lovers. Perhaps there were benefits to self-employment after all.


End file.
